1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of high pressure, high torque positive feed drills for drilling to precision depths in hard metals, such as titanium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous drill mechanisms utilizing a drive gear and a feed gear driven at a predetermined rotational speed differential to longitudinally advance an elongated spindle carrying a drill bit. These drills have pneumatic controls to advance a drill bit to a given depth and then retract the drill bit. These drills have generally been limited in the torque produced, use excessive pneumatic energy, and have been characterized by bulky construction requiring external drill support at the drilling site thus limiting the drill applications.